


Mafia Lord Kang

by cosmicpeachcloud



Series: The Misadventures of a Not So Secret Couple [16]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpeachcloud/pseuds/cosmicpeachcloud
Summary: Sungwoon's cute sweater gets him into trouble but Daniel's black ensemble gets him out of it.





	Mafia Lord Kang

**Author's Note:**

> Please visualize those outfits they wore in the pics from The Musician :)

Sungwoon watched Daniel tap away at the screen of his phone thinking how much the other lacked technique. The smell of booze, chicken and sweat permeated the air around them. 

_If you hadn’t picked up your thumb you could’ve gotten that 200 hit bonus,_ he thought to himself.

Daniel sucked his teeth and huffed. Sungwoon smiled to himself. Not everyone could rank SS like him.

Seongwoo and Jaehwan sat in almost similar positions on the other end of the booth. This music game had taken over their lives the past few days. It had started when Daniel came to dinner attached to his phone and ended with everyone ignoring their dinner to download the game. Many of the guys weren’t video game/mobile game enthusiasts so Sungwoon felt he had a major advantage over most of the group. That first day when everyone was struggling to get a hang of the game, Sungwoon was already topping their scores. Days later, he was handing out tips and advice like he’d created the game himself.

The game addiction had followed them to a restaurant bar that Friday night. Seven of them had cleaned themselves up and prepared for a night of playing adult- acting coolly and buying drinks and flirting with strangers- but who were they kidding? They were dorks attached to their phones thumbing at buttons that in no way would attract ladies or gentlemen.

Nonetheless, Sungwoon had dressed in a caramel colored sweater with loose fitting black pants while Daniel had dressed ready to rob the hearts of every person in the bar. Sungwoon had looked him up and down when he stepped out of his dorm room.

_“You going to get revenge on an ex or something tonight? Why are you dressed like this?” This was Sungwoon’s way of saying ‘Damn, you look hot.’_

_Daniel smiled charmingly. “I’m actually going for ‘Mr. Steal Your Girl’ this evening.” He added a wink for effect successfully making Sungwoon laugh._

_“You kind of look like a mafia boss. Maybe a high-class criminal.” Sungwoon commented, eyes drifting down to the knee rips in Daniel’s black skinny jeans._

_Daniel caught the older’s hand in his. “Well you can be my Bonnie, baby.”_

_Sungwoon’s face twisted into an expression of repugnance. He left Daniel to catch up with him, reconnecting their hands as they walked to meet up with the others._

_“Wait. Why do I have to be Bonnie? What are you insinuating?”_

_“I’m insinuating that you look absolutely precious in this little sweater of yours.”_

_Daniel let out a gruff “oof!” when Sungwoon landed a blow to his gut._

_“Take that for precious.”_

Sungwoon stood, sliding his arm from around Daniel’s shoulders. The younger looked up suddenly missing the comfort of the other’s arm around him.

“Hyung,” He pouted. “Where are you going?”

“Someone has to help Jisung bring the drinks over.” Daniel’s pout deepened into a frown.

Sungwoon leaned in, leaving a nice firm smooch on the dancer’s lips. The table cooed at the couple wholeheartedly.

“I’ll be back.” Sungwoon said, feeling a little embarrassed. He forgot their friends weren’t used to seeing this side of them. It was probably the second or third time they’d shown that much public affection. Jaehwan smirked as the others looked upon them with happy smiles. Sungwoon knew that their friends were nothing but supportive and content for them. They were like parents watching over their children. Annoying yet endearing. 

“Daniel, do two player mode with me!” Seongwoo yelled across the table, stretching his phone to the center. 

Making shy eye contact with Daniel, Sungwoon headed over to the bar to find Jisung. The counter was in the back of the establishment behind the dance floor. Sungwoon walked along the border, around the mess of people frolicking together on the wood paneled floor. He spotted Jisung at the center of the counter standing between two separate parties. He squeezed passed a couple and clutched Jisung’s shoulder catching his attention.

“It’s a bit of a tight squeeze in here. How are we going to walk back with these drinks?”

“If people bump into us they’ll get drenched in beer. Not our faults.” Jisung shrugged uncaring as he answered.

They stood at the bar for a few minutes waiting to get the busy bartender’s attention before Jisung was able to order their three soju bombs and four somaeks. Turning around to check out the crowd, Sungwoon had the misfortune of catching the eye of an older man who had been checking him out. Sungwoon grimaced and turned back around hoping the guy wouldn’t take that as a cue to try to talk to him.

There was a tap on his shoulder a few minutes later.  _Ugh._ He rolled his eyes before facing his admirer with a disgruntled face.

“Hey cutie. Let me buy you a drink.”

“No thanks. We got it.” He answered quickly but politely, glancing at Jisung who hadn’t noticed the other man. However, as most thirsty bar guys would, the older man persisted and tried to find a new angle to approach Sungwoon.

In an overly greasy voice the guy said, “That’s a nice sweater.”

Sungwoon looked at Jisung, who had finally caught on to the action, with wide eyes. He replied with a thanks foregoing eye contact. To make matters worse the couple that had been sitting to the left of Jisung vacated the stools allowing the creep to sit and openly stare at Sungwoon. Seeing that he had begun to turn towards Jisung completely, the man tugged on Sungwoon’s arm pulling him closer to himself.

“Why don’t you hang out with me for the night?”

Startled, Sungwoon ripped his arm from the man’s grip.

“Let me give you a tip. His boyfriend is in the mafia and sitting right over there. Quit it.” Jisung snapped, putting his hand on Sungwoon. That was far from the truth and hearing it said out loud made Sungwoon smile a little which of course didn’t slip passed Old Soju Breath over there who grinned.

“So, you’re into bad boys, huh? I could be a bad boy for you, cutie.”

Jisung took his phone out as the man tried to grab Sungwoon’s hand this time.

“I guess that means you like to play the good boy then, right?” The man attempted to wink at Sungwoon and Sungwoon smirked at his words.  _If only you knew,_  he thought smugly.

“So, I’m right. I knew that pretty face of yours liked to play innocent.” Sungwoon felt eyes roaming over his body and he glared at the man who seemed to be thinking of his next offensive comment to make. Fortunately, a vision of black with brown hair made its way through the crowd and Sungwoon relaxed.

“Do we have a problem here?” Daniel’s deep Busan accent rang loud and clear from behind the man slouched on the bar stool. Following Sungwoon’s gaze, the man twisted in his seat and came face to face with Daniel’s broad chest before meeting his scowling face.

Without breaking eye contact, Daniel moved to Sungwoon, hooking his arm around him from behind.

“I said is there a problem?” Daniel repeated. Sungwoon stood serenely wrapped in his boyfriend’s hold.

The man glanced at Sungwoon, taking in his mocking stance and Jisung who was chuckling behind them saying “Told ya so.” The guy shook his head annoyed deciding not to meet Daniel’s intimidating stare.

“Nah. We’re good.” He concluded. Daniel’s scowl remained as he watched the predator disappear into the crowd. Turning around in his hold, Sungwoon tucked his fingers into the pockets of Daniel’s faux leather jacket and shook him to get his attention. Daniel peered down at him.

“What did he say to you?”

Sungwoon bit the inside of his lips recalling what Daniel had told him earlier. “He said he liked my sweater.”

“I told you that you looked too cute in this sweater!”

“I know.” Sungwoon smiled at the taller’s grumpiness. Wanting to bask in his accent a little longer he relayed what the man had also said to him. “He said I looked like a ‘good boy’.”

Daniel’s face darkened and he searched within the crowd for the man. “Oh, I’ll show him how to be a good boy, alright.”

Sungwoon giggled, holding Daniel back. “You would get into a bar fight for me?”

“I don’t want to but if I have to, yes.” Daniel’s accented words spilled out quickly and humorlessly despite Sungwoon’s indifference. “Put this on,” He continued, giving Sungwoon his jacket. Sungwoon’s smaller frame was buried in it, his hands completely covered by the sleeves making him look even cuter. “No, take it off.” Daniel said gruffly. “Just stay by my side until we leave.”

“Excuse me, Mafia Lord Kang. Can you guys help me with these drinks?” Sungwoon and Jisung snorted to themselves while Daniel looked upon them not understanding the joke.

They finally returned to their table with drinks in hand and the guys asked why Daniel had stormed off.

“Some older creepy guy tried to lay his hands on _our_ Sungwoonie.” Jisung explained.

“Did you beat his ass, Daniel?” Taehyun asked.

“Nah, Daniel’s appearance alone was enough to scare the guy away.” Sungwoon answered squeezing Daniel’s shoulder. “The funny part was that before Daniel got there Jisung had told the guy Daniel was a mafia lord so when he showed up in this get up the guy freaked.”

“Don’t forget that Busan boy accent.” Jisung added with a laugh. 

“Atta boy.” Seongwoo said proudly. “Assert your dominance.”

Daniel cracked a smile, switching back to his Seoul accent. “Do I really look like that?”

All the guys agreed, returning to their beloved music game for a few more rounds before their food came out and they gave up for the night to get wild on the dance floor. Sungwoon perched his chin on Daniel’s shoulder and hugged him from behind.

“Maybe we should come to the bar more often.”

“No.” Daniel replied stubbornly.

Sungwoon laughed and secretly bit Daniel’s ear lobe. “You’re sexy when you’re mad and your accent slips out.”

Daniel looked at him from the corner of his eye and smirked.

“You know what else?” Sungwoon continued.

“What?”

“I’m totally better at this game than you.”

“What did you just say?!” Daniel yelled competitively, fueling up that Busan accent that Sungwoon loved so much and earning a mischievous giggle in his ear.

 

* * *

 

**_Epilogue_ ** _: The Jar_

 

“Now that I have you guys all here I have an important question. Who left this under the couch?” Jisung held up a medium sized, round, black jar in his palm. Any man would recognize what kind of jar _that_ was.

Jaehwan picked at his nails. “I dunno. I’ve never seen that thing before in my life.”

Jisung rested a hand on his hip, tapping his foot judgingly. “Oh yeah, sure. I guess we all like it raw in this house?”

Sungwoon choked on his water, some droplets leaking from the corner of his lips. “What the fuck, hyung? Geez.” He said roughly and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Then who does it belong to? All of you are under suspicion.” He pointed his finger at everyone.

“Well how do we know it wasn’t you that did it and tried to shame us? Huh?” Jaehwan leaned on his knees from his spot on the couch and nodded his chin towards Jisung.

“Yeah! It probably was you and you’re trying to pin it on us.” Sungwoon pointed his water bottle. “You’re just as gross as the rest of us.”

“Maybe he wants to assert his male dominance.” Minhyun added with all the calmness in the world.

“Ugh,” Jisung scoffed. “I don’t need to prove anything to YOU guys. Especially not my dominance. If there’s anyone that probably feels inferior it’s those who have big, macho boyfriends.” Jisung threw back noticeably eyeing Sungwoon.

Sungwoon’s eyebrows furrowed in offense. “Why would I feel inferior? That’s not a problem I have. Let me give you a hint. When you see Daniel limping it’s not because of dance class.”

“OOOHHHHH!!” The masculine cheers resounded loudly through the dorm. Sungwoon shrugged his shoulders arrogantly with a proud smirk stuck to his face.

“Well would you look at that. We didn’t know you had it in ya, kid.”

“I am a man full of surprises.” Sungwoon said nodding his head. “But really that’s not ours.”

Minhyun and Jaehwan chorused in with me neither’s of their own.

“Well whatever. I guess I’ll put it in the bathroom for whoever is too embarrassed to admit it’s his.” Jisung shuffled to the bathroom and the other three looked at each other with shrugs, leaving the mystery unsolved.

**+++**

For dessert that night, the cafeteria had been nice enough to put out an assortment of cupcakes for all the students. The freshmen attacked the table immediately and of course sugar lover Daniel didn’t fall too behind pulling Sungwoon and the rest of the gang with him.

“Can you pass me the vanilla one with sprinkles?” Daniel asked pointing to the display.

Jaehwan, being the opportunist that he was, personally reached out to ask, “Would you like the one on top or bottom?” and the four roommates lost it, cracking up at full volume.

Daniel smiled innocently, once again not knowing that he was the butt of the joke. (Literally.)

“Did I miss something?”

Sungwoon rubbed his back watching Jaehwan bang his fist on the table with every laugh that ripped out his throat. “Don’t worry about it, babe.” He said picking a cupcake from the bottom of the display. “Enjoy your cupcake.”

 

 


End file.
